Infierno
by Androide Rojo
Summary: Luego de ser asesinado por Piccolo, Raditz llega al mundo de los muertos para que su alma sea purificada y pase de esta manera a otro ser vivo, sin embargo, antes de que suceda, deberá atravesar un camino inhóspito que lo hará enfrentar a sus más grandes pesadillas.


**El personaje de esta historia no me pertenece, es obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces. **

* * *

_**"...Dicen que una vez muerto, si fuiste malvado, tu alma será purificada eliminando todo recuerdo para pasar a otro ser vivo, pero, ¿realmente es tan fácil y simple como lo dicen?"**_

* * *

El dolor desapareció luego de sentirme agónico por largos minutos que parecían una eternidad. Abrí los ojos de manera intermitente, una luz cegadora llegada con potencia sobre mi rostro, intente bloquear el resplandor con mis manos pero de todas maneras esto no permitía que viera a mi alrededor.

Una sensación de vértigo presionó la boca de mi estomago, mi cabello se levantaba contrario hacia donde iba, traté de volar pero parecía como si todo el poder se quedaba atrapado en las estelas violáceas a mi alrededor, me sentía vacío y acabado, todo ápice de sentimientos buenos o malos se desprendían, alejándose sin más._ ¿Ese tipo verde me había asesinado realmente?, Kakarotto había muerto conmigo, entonces, ¿Dónde está para vengarme? _

Mi espalda golpeó con ferocidad sobre una superficie porosa y cálida, la armadura comenzó a arder entre el ambiente de grados alterados, debí despojar toda prenda en mi cuerpo, pero aún así, desnudo, parecía que me derretía, mi sangre hervía y mi mente no me dejaba pensar con fluidez, atestada, incandescente. Miré mis manos esperando que empezaran a fundirse, no me importaba si la piel se tornaba negra y empezaba a caer hasta que mis huesos relucieran, no importaba cuan demacrado quedara, lo deseaba para morir de una buena vez y dejar de sentir tanto dolor, pero se suponía que ya estaba muerto, _¿Qué viene ahora entonces? _

Nada sucedió, no me volví cadavérico como esperaba, y solo sentía aquel ardor que calaba hasta las entrañas; mire mi pecho donde se suponía estaba la marca de muerte, seguía intacto, ni un solo vestigio de perforación, ni un solo rasguño mortal. _¡Mátenme ahora! ¿No es suficiente tortura?_, merecía el infierno, lo sabía, pues en mis viajes espaciales asesine sin misericordia, matanzas interminables, genocidios, planetas destruidos, inocentes aniquilados sin remordimiento, vejaciones constantes, sin temor ni culpabilidad, fui cruel y egoísta, sin corazón ni sentimientos nobles, _¡Me entrego a la muerte con los brazos abiertos, pero ella no quiere llevarme! _

De rodillas sobre la tierra áspera, desnudo, con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo quemando entre llamas impalpables, a lo lejos, un goteo cesante me dio esperanzas para encontrar un lugar donde descansar, y apaciguar el dolor de una tortura indómita. Me levanté, y caminé con los pies heridos tras rozar espinas que se incrustaban como agujas envenenadas hasta los nervios y tendones. Frente a mis ojos fascinados, un manantial de agua turquesa me esperaba, no calculé posibilidades de una trampa certera, y me abalancé sobre él. El agua cristalina incineraba como ácido, atravesando cada uno de mis poros dilatados por el vapor; salí de ahí entre quejidos agudos por la imposibilidad de mantenerme atento causado por el suplicio, era como si aceite hirviendo desprendiera cada trozo de mi piel, como si mis órganos internos empezaran a lacerarse, respirar me provocaba el calvario de miles de cuchillos incrustándose profundamente en mis pulmones, el corazón latía como si fuera atravesado por alambres que impedían sus latidos normales, retrasé el paso intentando alejarme del manantial culpable de mis pesadillas, y caí por un precipicio haciéndome sentir la misma sensación de vértigo anterior. Sobre esponjosas nubes de carbón pretendí reaccionar teniendo unos segundos para respirar relajado esperando a que la pesadilla acabara pronto. Luciérnagas pequeñas insinuaban a que las acompañara danzando sobre mí, dude en principio en seguirlas, pero mi cerebro carcomido por la locura volvió a engañarme impidiéndome razonar. Mis piernas se movían por si solas llevándome tras esas pequeñas luces resplandecientes, no importaba que pasara, me lo merecía de todas maneras, eso era seguro. Bajo mis pies la tierra temblaba con desdén, perdí el equilibrio en reiteradas ocasiones, pero el último desliz fue definitivo, otra vez en declive hasta un pozo lleno de cuerpos malolientes. Algunos de sus rostros se me hacían conocidos, varios de ellos habían sucumbidos ante mi poder, otros habían muerto en las misiones que realice en un pasado cercano, todos ellos cadáveres entregados a la muerte por mí_. ¿Qué más quieres, no ves cuantas pobres almas te entregue sin que hicieras algo tú? ¡Deberías estar complacida, muerte malagradecida!_

Me levante de aquel pozo putrefacto y entre cadáveres pestilentes llegue a un nuevo túnel oscuro, en él, todo parecía sosegado en una agradable soledad entre aquellas paredes de barro húmedo. Un resplandor acabo con toda la lobreguez en un segundo, la figura de Kakarotto se acercaba paulatinamente, tras él estaba ese insecto verde provocador de esta tortura, y a su lado, el mocoso que me había causado tantos problemas en la tierra. Concerté en moverme, pero algo parecía detenerme, estaba atado por manos fantasmales a la pared de barro, ellos pasaron ante mí, sonriendo. Intenté gritar, sin embargo todo parecía lejano.

Kakarotto regresó solo para golpearme en el estomago, sentí como un liquido salía disparada de mis labios, su sonrisa sombría sé llenó de mi propia sangre, mis ojos miraron cautelosos su brazo manchado en color escarlata, con mi cuerpo agujerado y adolorido nuevamente, caí de golpe. Respiré por última vez, entonces pude verme a mí mismo en el suelo, convulsionando y retorciéndome en aflicción indescriptible, ensangrentado y totalmente vulnerable, cerré mis ojos para no verme tan humillado, y al abrirlos, un techo grisáceo me hizo recordar a las antiguas habitaciones utilizadas estando al servicio de Freezer. Me senté sobre la cama, sudando fríamente, en el lecho contiguo estaba Nappa durmiendo, restregué mis ojos con violencia, y la imagen continuaba. _¿Había estado soñando? Imposible._

Le hablé y reaccionó, le hice un par de preguntas, respondió y continúo durmiendo. _Si, había estado soñando. _

La colonia de Freezer era inmensa, al menos la de este planeta que aunque intentaba recordar cual era, no lograba hacerlo; los pasillos eran interminables, y los recorrí casi por completo, en uno de los pasadizos y desde una de las habitaciones, destellos dorados iluminaban la sombría imagen, en ella, Vegeta torturaba y asesinaba como de costumbre a rehenes que intentaban impedir nuestro control sobre su planeta, sin embargo lo más curioso fue que en todo mi andar ni un solo soldado o esclavo apareció más que aquella vista tan enternecedora. Continué mi paso tratando de recordar, pero un sonido extraño a mis espaldas hizo que me volteara, el Namekusei que había visto en el sueño estaba ahí, me abalance como un demonio sobre él, pero al intentar atacarlo todo pareció desmoronarse, mi cuerpo lo atravesó por completo, él permanecía erguido. Las paredes se desvanecieron, todo era tinieblas otra vez.

Maldije a mi alrededor vacío, ataque con mis poderes la oscuridad, las esferas de energías iluminaban solo unos cuantos metros de distancia y desaparecían devorados por las sombras. De mi cuerpo un aura anaranjada se desprendía, parecía que algo iba salir dentro de mí, un dolor agudo, y mi cuerpo cayó en seco ante el suelo, me vi caer, me vi desintegrarme en el espacio. Succionado por algo o alguien en el cual pude sentir tan solo ráfagas de aire gélido, llegue hasta un camino largo, a las puertas de un gran mausoleo sin letras y rodeado de nubes amarillas, no lograba zafarme de aquel poder que me ataba a continuar en una burocrática fila con las llamadas almas, que no eran más que humo blanco concentrado en forma de gotas. Traté de mirar mis manos, pero todo era como si solo mis ojos estuvieran ahí, suspendidos en el aire. Continué esperando la reacción de mi cuerpo, mientras la fila eterna se iba reduciendo, luego de bastante tiempo, llegue ante alguien a quien no pude reconocer, pero de sus labios solo se desprendió una palabra**: Infierno.**

Sacando fuerzas ocultas en mi, me negué a seguir su mandato, ataqué al demonio rojo, y a sus secuaces. _¿Cómo se atreven a darme ordenes, basuras horrendas? _Sin embargo y a pesar del gran alboroto que logré causar, me superaba la succión de una fuerza que no podía ver y de la cual no lograba defenderme.

Seguí siendo arrastrado como planeta ante un agujero negro, y llegando frente a una máquina enorme que absorbía almas me decía que pronto sería mi turno. A mi lado, una especie de demonio estúpido que parecía agregar 'ogro' a cada maldita palabra, explicaba que una vez en ella, mis recuerdos serian borrados, y mi alma purificada pasaría a un nuevo ser vivo.

Humillado esperé mi turno, deseando reencarnar en algún tipo de asesino, en un genocida, en algo o alguien que dedicara su vida a torturar pueblos, y que todo aquel que alguna vez se río en mi rostro, me doblegó, insulto o sometió, sufriera cada acción de su parte, porque aunque mi alma se purifique, seguiré siendo siempre un Saiyajin despiadado, y regresaré a la vida en otro cuerpo solo para ver el mundo arder.


End file.
